Code Lyoko The war for Earth Episode Three
by jradiger
Summary: The exciting finally to The war for earth series. It all comes down to this and someone will die.
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko The War For Earth

Episode 3 Project Carthage

In the city of Paris the people were busy rebuilding their city after xana destroyed most of the capital. The Lyoko worriers were in Paris looking for the secret location of Project Carthage. Aelita and Yumi were working together in the south district fallowing a tip about government vehicles coming and going from a warehouse. Aelita and Yumi walking between two warehouses, toward the military truck that was unloading sealed crates into one of the warehouses. "That has to be project Carthage," said Yumi ducking behind a dumpster.

Aelita pulled out a small communication device and whispered, "Aelita to skid. Parker we think we have located project Carthage, marking location on radar and returning to the skid."

Parker was watching the skid in its secret hiding spot inside a large sewer tunnal. "Roger Aelita return to the skid." Parker closed the channel and opened one to Odd, Ulrich and William's team, "team target has been located return to the skid."

Odd, Ulrich and William were in the north part of town near the Eiffel tower and were on their way to the swears on the west end of town. As they walked through crowds of people the guys noticed people giving them strange looks as they moved into the run down destroyed part of town. A long the way they caught up with Yumi and Aelita as they approached the river.

"Found project Carthage," asked William as they took the steps down to the river dock that Parker had moved the skid too.

"Yes it's in the south part of the city," said Aelita she was beamed into Yumi's navskid while Parker stayed in the control center. "It's in a warehouse in the middle of a complex of them. It looked like there was light security so it shouldn't be hard to get inside."

"I would like to note that people have been giving us strange looks while we have been here," said Odd strapping himself into his seat.

Parker heard Odd's report and said, "It could be because we're a very strange group."

"Could be," said Ulrich.

"New orders from the factory," said Parker reading the message on his display. "Hopper and Delmas wants us to return for debriefing and attend afternoon classes." Everyone sighed because senesce the occupation had ended Delmas and Hopper had been leading are team and also helping them up to date with school work.

"Does anyone remember when Delmas was not so school strict on us," asked William as the skid raised out of the water and took off into the sky.

"Yea," said Aelita. "But he is doing his job so that the government does not realize it's us spying on them."

The skid arrived at the factory around 3:30 in the afternoon, Hopper was waiting for them. When they arrived eh ushered them quickly into Delmas office. "How was the mission," asked Delmas looking over Parkers report.

"We located project Carthage," said Yumi settling into one of Delmas office chairs. "One problem is going to be destroying project Carthage without anyone noticing."

"Well I have all the teachers marking you as here for the day," said Delmas handing Parkers report to Hopper. "Franz Hopper will look over your reports and come up with your next move." The gang exited the room leaving Hopper and Delmas alone to look over the teams reports.

The gang made their way to the lunchroom for dinner as they sit down to eat their dinner sissy came walking in, "Hello losers skip out on classes again today."

Parker formed a dark blue energy field and said, "Sissy do you want an energy field to the leg." Sissy backed off and walked over to her table and sat down. "I hate her sometimes."

"Parker you need to relax," said William holding Parkers hand in both his.

"I know it's just," flash backs to the fight on bridge were going through his mind. "We saved her life on the bridge and I took a hit to save her life."

Ulrich knew Sissy was a pain but he felt bad because Sissy nearly cost Parker his life. "Hey Sissy," yelled Ulrich across the room. She turned to see Ulrich as he said, "you could be more graceful to the people who saved your life." She stuck her nose in the air and turned around.

As night came Ulrich, Odd, Parker and William crammed into their dorm room, since the attack half the dorms were destroyed during the attack so the boys were doubling up rooms. The night cruelled by slowly as Parker lied in bed trying to sleep but visions of the bridge battle played through his head.

- Flash back -

The Factory was quite as the sun began to set over the city, Parker and Aelita were on guard duty on the bridge to watch for any of xana's robots. Sissy was walking across the bridge from in town and Parker was wondering why she was out there in the first place. "Sissy what are you doing outside the factory," asked Parker walking up to her.

"I am not staying copped up inside a factory all day," she said.

"Sissy you could lead the enemy back to us," he said.

"Oh relax I was careful not to…,"Aelita cut Sissy off.

"Parker look out," yelled Aelita. Parker saw a robot aiming directly at Sissy, before he could say anything he threw Sissy to the ground and took the shot from the robot. Parker's body went flying through the air landing on the cement ground of the upper landing of the factory. All the Lyoko worriers went running outside to fight as Dorothy the schools nurse carried Parker's body to a nearby bed.

After the battle William was at Parkers' side with one hand on Parker's bandages and the other holding Parker's hand. Parker was awake and was talking with his boyfriend. Dorothy had cleared Parker to be able to walk around but he was lucky to have been alive

-Real World-

Morning came and Parker had yet to sleep as William woke to Parker staring at the sealing. "Morning Honey, sleep well?" asked William.

Parker rolled to kiss William and said, "I have not slept yet."

William wrapped his arms around Parker and said, "Are you okay?"

"The bridge," said Parker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two conspiracy

At the project Carthage base underneath Paris the leaders were busy trying to get their new project working. "How goes the star drive research," asked an elderly man.

"Not good," said a young lady, "We don't have enough data on what xana used to build his."

"Keep working on it," said the elderly man. In the center of the lab a ship was being built with a supercomputer running the computers inside. The ship was just a little bit bigger than the skid with two decks one for the command center and the other for living space.

At Kadic Academy Franz Hopper had called the team to a meeting in the conference room for their next mission assignment. "My contacts in the government have reported that project Carthage has gone rouge. The government has no idea where or what they are working on," said Hopper passing out papers to the team. Parker read over the papers and saw that some were government official papers that detailed project Carthage in full. "Project Carthage was working on blocking enemy communications and that weapon was at the warehouse."

"Right and that's why I'll be going with you on this mission," said Jeremy packing up his lab top into his bag. Aelita gave Jeremy a smile and a wink as she looked over the skids flight plan.

"We are going to fly low into Paris," said Aelita passing around the flight plan. "We will land on the river bank near the warehouse and make are way to the warehouse on foot.

As the flight plan made its way back to Aelita Ulrich asked, "What type of security are we to exspect inside the warehouse?"

Franz Hopper cleared his throat and said, "most likely armed military officers along with high level security systems."

"Alright then we're ready," said William as him and Parker headed for the door.

"I want you back here in nineteen hours," said Hopper as Aelita walked out of the room.

In the south warehouse district of Paris the team was moving in on the warehouse, Jeremy was standing in the middle of the group. Since he didn't have powers he had to stay safe, the district was deserted of all people, the military trucks were gone and the warehouse that they were at was empty. Odd was wondering around the room trying to see if he could smell any clues, Parker and Jeremy were looking up blueprints on his laptop trying to see if there were any secret doorways. Ulrich leaned against an oil drum waiting for answers to come when the drum slide to the side to reveal a keypad. Aelita and Jeremy walked over to the keypad and noticed the symbols were the same as the ones on the lyoko programs. "Anyone got any idea on what the passcode could be," asked Odd looking down at the keypad.

"Let me give it a try," said Aelita kneeling down and putting her hand over the controls she activated her Lyoko power and concentrated on the codes, tense seconds passed until finally the keypad beeped and the floor in the center of the warehouse began to move and change into a spiral staircase. Aelita rose of the floor and followed the team over to the stairs. The team made their way down to the main lab of project Carthage; they were greeted by two very scared scientists who were so scared they didn't move. A security guard came walking around the corner and was staring Yumi dead in the face, "oh crap." The man aimed his gun at Yumi but before he could fire William sliced his weapon in half.

'Don't try it Mr.,"said William propping his sword over his shoulder. Parker came up and knocked the man out cold onto the floor, as the team took the scarred scientists and the UN-contuse security goon to a nearby supply closet and locked them in. As the team looked out over the project Carthage lab they could tell that the place was strangely empty. Parker looked down to the main floor and saw a ship sitting in a repair cradle.

"Jeremy was that the spaceship you were talking about," asked Parker as they stepped into an elevator to go down to the main floor.

"Yes it is," said Jeremy looking up some readings on his laptop. "Now the only question is how we get it out of here."

As the elevator stopped at the main level the gang fled out of the elevator and secured the main level. "Well they must have had a launch tunnel to get the ship out of here," said Jeremy plugging his laptop into the main computer, Jeremy's laptop went crazy as the ships data pours into the memory banks once everything returned to normal dozens of security flooded into the lab aiming their weapons at the team.

A young woman in a lab coat comes walking right in front of Jeremy as the team readys weapons. "Lyoko worriers stand down or be killed." Ulrich, Yumi and William dropped their weapons as Aelita powered down her energy field. The security teams take Jeremy and his friends out of the lab and into holding cells. Odd and Ulrich were chained up to the wall with them sitting on the floor. Parker and William were tied up separated between Aelita, Yumi and Jeremy. All the teams' powers were useless in the room it was as if it was planned.

Aelita was sitting on the floor thinking how things went wrong and how she could have prevented it. Jeremy could see the sadness within her eyes and thought that he needed to say something. "Aelita stop beating yourself up it's not your fault," said Jeremy trying to get her to look at him. Aelita didn't turn her head she just kept looking at the stone floor as two security guards walked in.

"You with us," said the older man aiming his rifle at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked up, "why. What do you need me for?" The man unlocked Jeremy's chains and dragged him out of the cell. The group yelled at the guys , "Let him go." Aelita was silent until Jeremy yelled her name.

Aelita jumped up in anger yelling, "Let him go." Aelita's chains broke and she slammed and energy field into the face of the security team.


End file.
